


《谎言》

by Meitsuki



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meitsuki/pseuds/Meitsuki
Summary: ☆现paro，高中生兔和他的养父蛇不得不说的那些事。是给大亲友涵涵的投喂。☆放置play有，强/制play有，各类道具有，打pp有，被折腾得可怜巴巴的兔有。孩子说谎怎么办？（哗——）一顿就好x☆纯无脑爽雷文，ooc注意。☆有微量龙兔要素提及。
Relationships: Evolt/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 20





	《谎言》

“啪。”偌大的客厅随着开关开启的声音被灯光照亮。

石动惣一吹着口哨关好门，看上去心情颇好。

他把装着冷冻鱼片与鸡蛋的袋子放在一旁，瞥了一眼放在玄关柜子上的他与战兔的合照。

拍摄这张照片时战兔刚刚来到这个家，还有些手足无措。八岁的小男孩被石动抱起，他轻轻拽住石动外套的一角，在男人的怀里露出微笑。

已经过去十年了呢。如果战兔一直停留在这个年纪也着实不错。

石动摸着下巴，视线一转。他眯起蛇似的眼睛，“战兔有在家乖乖的呢。”

听到石动声音的战兔明显僵硬了一下，他缩在墙角，身体不住地发抖，像是一只受惊了的兔子。

他身上的衣物在几个小时前已经被石动剥干净，只留下一件大敞着的白衬衫。双手被紧绑在身后，束缚住他的柔软绳索是石动作为生日礼物送给他的领带。他还记得那天在百货商场，男人拉着他来回比量了数条领带，最后才选择了这条。

战兔的双眼也被遮住，夺去光亮的眼罩则是他和石动在游乐园获得的奖品。那是去年的夏天，他和石动在游乐园内尽情玩乐了一番，他还嘲笑这个中年大叔没有胆量和他一起挑战过山车。

口中被濡湿的布条堵住战兔的呜咽声，津液止不住地顺着下巴滴落在胸口。

这是……石动先生的领带。战兔咬着质地良好的丝质领带，迷迷糊糊地想着。他会在每天清晨即将出门时给他的养父打好领带，然后再匆匆忙忙地叼着面包冲出家门。他还记得自己半开玩笑地抱怨石动是个笨手笨脚的大叔，会把领带系得乱七八糟。这时候石动则会笑着对他说，有你帮我不就够了吗。

包含着旧时温馨回忆的一个个物件成为了此时禁锢战兔的枷锁，记忆里温柔的养父如今也像变了一个人一样。

石动先生为什么要这么做？我们不是……父子的吗？

战兔根本没有精力去思考其中的原因，胸处与下体处传来的刺激早就把他的理智搅得一团糟。

用胶带固定的跳蛋紧贴战兔的两个乳尖，用最大的频率无情刺激着乳头。被迫承受跳蛋震颤的乳头已然发硬。

兢兢业业地在后穴中工作着的颗粒按摩棒也让他来不及去思考为什么石动会在家准备这些情趣用品。战兔紧并双腿，遮挡住自己的性器。

视觉被加以限制后，触觉则会变得更加敏锐。裸露的身体切实体验着诸多道具带来的折磨与欢愉。

“看上去一团糟呢，战兔。”男人的声音在头顶响起，被剥夺了视觉的战兔忍不住抬头望向声音传来的地方。

被蒙住的双眼看不到男人的动作，能捕捉到的只是一片黑暗。在一片漆黑中，战兔感到膝盖被石动握住，双腿被强硬地向两边分开。

“很不妙啊。”石动的声线带着笑意，捉弄着眼前手足无措的少年。

战兔挣扎着想合拢双腿，却在石动略带严厉的“乖乖的，不要动。”的话语下听话地放弃抵抗。

是石动惣一将他捡回家，将他抚养长大。是石动惣一将他从黑暗中拉出，带给他一道可以追随着前进的光。

做错事就会被抛弃。这个观念深埋在曾经被遗弃在街边的战兔心里。在来到这里的第一天，战兔就学会了依赖顺从于石动。即使在现在这种荒唐的情境下，战兔也条件反射般地遵从自己养父的命令。

于是，顶着强烈的羞耻心，战兔还是将自己的下身暴露在男人的眼前。即便看不到男人的神情，战兔也感觉自己的下体也像被炙热视线灼伤一样有些发烫。

石动的确也在不客气地观察着战兔含着按摩棒的小穴。从未被开拓过的紧致穴道含着嗡嗡震动着的棒状物，石动握住按摩棒的底端抽插了几下，引得战兔发出“呜呜”的声音。

考虑到自己的养子是个十余年一心扑在理论学习上的小处男，石动特意选择了尺寸没有过于夸张的道具，还在插入的过程中浪费了不少润滑剂。即便如此，当他拿着按摩棒深入战兔的身体时还是收获了不少战兔因为疼痛而发出的呻吟声。

按摩棒的颗粒磨蹭着温热柔软的内壁，顶端紧挨着前列腺工作着。腔道习惯性地排斥被强行塞入的异物，却适得其反地将棒状物咬得更紧。

经由一段时间，战兔的身体已经被迫适应对他来说有些可怖的按摩棒。痛觉也神奇地转化为快感，挑拨着战兔的神经。

伴着战兔的呻吟声，石动将按摩棒彻底抽出，丢在一旁。

少年的身体如此青涩又敏感，在高强度的玩弄下早就起了反应。战兔的分身硬到挺立，柱身底端却被套上束精环，尖端处只能可怜兮兮地渗出些淫液，饶是下体已经涨到发疼也不能顺利解放出来。

男人温暖的手抚上高挺的性器，摆弄着战兔的柱身。本就无法释放的敏感器官在石动的挑逗下更加硬得发疼。

“战兔会不会在我不在家的时候，偷偷抚慰这里呢？”石动故意忽视掉耳边战兔哼出的抗议声，手指搔弄可怜的铃口。

“我不在的这段时间，战兔有在好好反省错误吧？”

脆弱的部位被石动不怀好意地玩弄在手里，乳肉也被刺激到近乎失去知觉。被铺天盖地而来的情欲弄昏了头脑的战兔听到石动的话后，宛如抓住救命稻草一般地拼命点头。

“乖孩子。”石动凑近战兔的脸，温热的气息扑洒在战兔的耳边。他手指一动，解开了给战兔带来无尽噩梦的束精环。

“唔！”白浊的液体射出，因为射精而痉挛的身体向前倒去，跌进石动的怀里。

男人熟悉又令人安心的味道稍稍平息了战兔的忐忑感，他把头埋在石动的怀里，面颊蹭着衬衫。

石动将战兔身上的所有道具逐一卸下，只留下用于束缚战兔双手的领带。

“石动先生……”终于重获说话权利的战兔眨眨眼睛，被泪水滋润过的双眼因为暂时不适应光亮而有些发涩。他小心翼翼地抬头，对上石动藏在墨镜后的眸子。

心中的诸多疑问在此时却哽在喉中无法问出口。战兔垂下头，像一个做错事后等待家长处置的小孩子。

“为什么要说谎？”石动开了口。一个个音节扣在战兔心上，让他缩起脖子。

石动捏住战兔的下巴，逼着战兔直视他的眼睛。

“今天晚上你原本是要去见那个叫万丈龙我的人吧？”

战兔的睫毛颤动了一下，最后小声地发出“是……”的声音。

石动的表情并无变化，他的指节伸进战兔衬衫的下摆，顺着战兔的脊椎骨缓慢游走。

这是被他抚育长大的男孩。石动垂下眼帘。即使身体里并没有流淌着他的血液，这也是他的男孩。他们拥有比血缘构筑起的桥梁更加牢固又更加自由的关系。

战兔所依赖的只能是他。能占有战兔的也只能是他。

如果不是这个凭空闯进战兔生活的万丈龙我，石动惣一将尽职尽责地将自己所谓“养父”的角色扮演到战兔主动掉入他布下陷阱的那一天。

如果不是那个万丈龙我。

石动捏了一把战兔的臀肉，白嫩的肌肤上清晰印出指印。

“为了那个人，你甚至不惜编造谎言来欺骗我吗？”

当察觉到某一天与他无话不谈的战兔忽然对他有所隐瞒时，石动就晓得了其中的端倪。

直到那一天，躲藏在校园外街角边的石动，亲眼见到了那个可能夺走他心爱养子的人——那个顶着炸虾辫子，披着刺绣外套的人活像一个不良少年。

这让石动开始后悔自己对战兔的交友问题没有加以干涉。而后这个人还在和战兔分别前紧紧将战兔圈在怀里许久，直到战兔用指节轻敲他的额头才依依不舍地松手。

被石动矜持控制住的感情在那一刻彻底被打翻。他沉默地把从未见过的战兔的表情收入心底。

“对不起……”战兔的声音将石动拉回现实，无意中催促着石动进行下一步。

原本想要等他上大学后再下手，不过提前一段时间也好。石动揽住战兔的腰。

“总之，撒谎的孩子是要接受惩罚的。”

还未等战兔消化完这句话的含义，他就脚底一悬，被石动抱起。在他反应过来时，他已经匍匐在坐在沙发的石动的大腿上。

对着养父撅起屁股的动作实在称不上雅观。战兔晃着被绑住的双手想要挣扎着起来，却被石动牢牢摁住。

“石动先生，请不要这样！我之后……唔！”话音未落，战兔的屁股就结结实实地挨了一巴掌。

“只有这样你才能长记性。”男人的话语带着战兔不熟悉的冰冷感与距离感。

第一掌落下时并没有战兔想象中的那么疼，只是被触碰的地方被烙下了火热的触感。

白皙的屁股在手掌的击打下轻易就染上一层红色。“啪啪”的声音在空气中格外清晰，清脆的声响清楚地收入战兔的耳中，让从来未被如此粗暴对待过的战兔霎时红了脸。

一掌又一掌在同一处不断叠加，连续几下用力的击打后，战兔才感受到酥麻与痛感交织着一同传来。

“唔！”从臀肉处传来的越来越激烈的疼痛感让战兔蜷起脚趾。趴在石动腿上的身子随着巴掌的拍打而抖动，发硬的分身磨蹭着男人的裤子，留下一小块湿润的印记。

会弄脏石动先生的衣服的。战兔在此刻还在不安地想着这点。

痛感不断从身体上最柔嫩的地方传递至神经，战兔的面颊烧得通红。

“啊！”又一掌落在已经被折磨到通红的臀肉上，让战兔终于松开被紧抿的嘴唇叫出声来。

石动从未惩罚过他，战兔也依他所愿竭力去回应他的期待。即使战兔真的犯了错误，石动也会耐心地教导他，将他从泥潭中拉起。而现在，身为高中生的战兔却像是一个被家长拎起来打屁股的小孩子，趴在他的养父身上接受羞耻的惩罚。

“石动先生……唔！对不起……”战兔的声音有些哽咽。在师长眼中扮演好学生角色的他基本不会犯错，他也并不清楚在做错事后如何补救，于是他只能不断向石动道歉。而他不知道的是，他带着哭腔的声音反而勾起了石动施虐的欲望，让石动不觉间加重了手上的力度。

石动也不满足只蹂躏这一处，他伸手够向战兔的乳肉，丝毫不怜惜地拉扯揉捏着乳肉，指甲抠弄着乳头。

直到把战兔折腾到哭喊出来，石动才终于放过他。他让自己的养子跨坐在他的身上，手指抚摸着战兔带着泪水的脸颊，温柔地为他拭去泪珠。

“你从来没欺骗过我。”石动望着那双盈满泪水的眼睛，用在自己看来都虚伪无比的声音说道：“直到今天，我的儿子对我说了谎。我开始反省我是否尽到了一名父亲的职责，是否真正做到关心我的孩子。”

战兔慌了神，急忙说道：“不！不是石动先生的错，是我故意撒了谎。”

白兔已经一脚踏入陷阱，石动所要做的仅仅是收紧手中的网。

“即使你已经到了这个年纪，我也希望你能向我多分享你的心情。”石动拉开裤链，分身在战兔的臀缝间磨蹭。

战兔本就被打到火辣辣发疼的臀部又被男人的性器爱抚着，原本的痛感上竟叠加上了瘙痒感。

父子不应该是这种关系。战兔犹豫着想要脱离石动的怀抱，却被石动搂抱在怀中。

“不……啊！”

石动把住战兔的腰肢，顶入那已被按摩棒扩张好的穴口。

刚刚成熟的身体还带着青涩感，紧致的穴道吮着男人的性器，不知足地舔舐着肉棒。

石动挺动腰肢，向上顶弄蜜穴，性器在穴道中翻搅。

战兔仰着头，承受着男人给予给他的欢爱。石动在战兔的喉结上吸吮出痕迹，还不忘用手指照顾一下诱人的乳肉。

战兔竭力接纳着男人的性器，口中口齿不清地说着“对不起，石动先生。”一类的话。  
先前被打到酥麻的臀瓣忽然被掴了一掌，他夹紧屁股，猛然裹住将石动的性器。

“现在我不希望你叫我石动先生。”石动的低语声从耳侧传来。战兔嘴唇翕动，吐出了那个让石动满意的称呼——

“爸爸……”

石动将战兔推在沙发上，对准穴口抽插着。

“战兔，记住你现在所有的感受。”石动每一下都插入地极深，顶弄到战兔的身体随着他的动作前后晃着。

要让战兔从身体和心灵都依赖于他。

战兔的嗓音已经喑哑，一开始还能说出完整的句子到最后只能吐出一个又一个意味不明的词语。

他的养父正探入他的身体，在他的体内一遍又一遍冲动着。

已经忘记计算这是第几次射精了，战兔的大脑早被欲望搅得一团糟。

石动又一次将精液留在战兔的体内。他从战兔的身体中退出，抬眼看向墙上的时钟。时针指向数值不小的一个数字，被抽干力气的战兔偏着头，在沙发上沉沉睡去。

看来今天不需要思考晚饭的菜谱了。

石动解开战兔的双手，揉着纤细手腕上被勒出的两道显眼红痕。他细心地一颗一颗将战兔衬衫的扣子扣好。抻平发褶的领带，石动将领带绕上战兔的脖颈，打上一个完美的结。

他在战兔的唇上刻下一吻。

白兔被蛇尾环住身体，眼镜蛇吐着信子，将独属的猎物吞下。


End file.
